


A Different Path

by gothicangeltas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicangeltas/pseuds/gothicangeltas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Loki was raised knowing he was Laufey's son. Instead of Thor being banished to Earth, Loki takes to traveling, and he encounters someone he can't live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Once, Mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this Universe. Some worlds, Man believed to be home to their gods. Others they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them,” Odin, the Allfather, gestured to the blue casket set before him. 

The little boy with black hair and green eyes stared up at the man he knew as his father. “Do the Frost Giants still live?”

“They still live,” Odin affirmed, “but there is more.”

“More, father?” the little boy asked, green eyes wide.

“Yes.” The Allfather took a deep breath before he continued, “In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant’s offspring...abandoned, suffering, left to die: Laufey’s son.”

Green eyes grew even wider. Fear crept into their emerald depths. “Laufey’s son?”

Odin nodded. It was then he knelt beside the boy, one large hand gentle on his shoulder. “That was when I brought you home.”

The boy shook his head, staggering back away from Odin’s touch. “But…but they’re monsters…” a sob lodged in the boy’s throat.

“ No, Loki…you are not a monster.” His hands reclaimed the boy’s shoulders. The boy’s tear filled gaze broke his heart. “You are my son.”

The boy threw his arms around Odin’s neck, clinging to him. His small body trembled as he struggled to control his sobs. He had to be strong, like his father…like Odin. He swallowed hard, taking a step back, and wiped the tears from his eyes. His lips quivered as he smiled. “You are my father,” he said softly.

Odin smiled. “And you are my son.” He patted the boys shoulder before he rose and walked through the great hall with the boy at his side. He continued, “With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the outer worlds and returned home to the realm eternal: Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into Man’s myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe. But the day will come when you or your brother will have to defend that peace.”

“I’m ready, father!” Loki cried eagerly.

“You will one day, my son, and your brother will rule Asgard in my stead,” Odin said, nodding solemnly at the boy. “Together, you will be the greatest force of good the universe   
has ever known.”

Loki beamed at Odin. “Yes, father,” he agreed.

************************

“Have I done it right, mother?” Loki asked, unable to take his eyes off the small animal in his hands. Its long ears twitched as its big dark eyes watched him. He put it on the floor in front of him, and grinned as it hopped around him in a circle.

Frigga clapped her hands in delight. “Yes, Loki, you have done very well! I am so proud of you.” She pulled him close for a hug. 

Grinning, he hugged her back. “I’m so glad!”

She pulled back to smile at him. “You learn so quickly!” Her hands were light on his shoulders. “You must be very careful, Loki, not to let the power control you. You must control it.” One gentle hand lightly cupped his cheek. “Do you understand?”

Loki shook his head. “No, mother…I’m sorry.”

Her smile was as gentle as her touch. “Don’t worry, Loki, I will teach you.”

************************

Loki stood on the balcony overlooking the empty training grounds, and watched the last of the day’s light fade. Tomorrow, he would finally be allowed to learn to fight. Thor, his brother – the blood child of Frigga and Odin – had already been allowed to train. He’d promised Loki that he would help him train. And he would train. He would become a powerful warrior so his brother could be King. Together they would keep the peace in the realms. Odin had said it would be so. 

A shadow glided over the training ground, and Loki looked up to see Huginn flying high above the wall. 

“He will be back,” Odin said, and Loki spun to find the Allfather standing behind him. “One day, he will not return, but that day is far off still.” He added the last when he saw Loki’s worried gaze following the raven. Odin moved to stand beside Loki. “Are you ready for tomorrow? Training will not be easy.”

“I know, father,” Loki replied, his eager gaze on the empty grounds once more. “Thor has promised to help me.”

“Thor has not been training long himself, but I think you will both do well.” Odin was looking in the direction that Huginn had flown, and could not see the play of emotions on the boy’s face: hope that he would do well so his father would be pleased and proud of him; fear that he would fail; happiness that Odin thought he would do well.

“Yes, father,” Loki said, turning his gaze in the same direction Huginn had gone, though he knew he had no hope to see as far or as well as Odin. “Thank you,” he added quietly.   
Odin turned to smile at the boy, and lightly lay his hand on one small shoulder.

************************

_Years later, both boys had grown into men. Over time, they had played together, fought together, and fought mock battles against each other. As he had grown, Loki had excelled at all he had been shown. He’d even bested Thor until Mjolnir had claimed him. After that, even Loki at his best couldn’t begin to compete with Thor at his worst._

_Both Loki and Thor traveled across the nine realms, ensuring that peace reigned. Thor was crowned king of Asgard, and married Lady Sif. Loki, restless with his brother having been crowned, found himself spending less and less time in Asgard. Traveling across all the realms had lost its appeal, so Loki settled on one realm. Only Asgard would ever truly be home to him, despite him being of Jotunheim. The Frost Giants were as alien to him as he was to them. No, there was another place that caught his attention: Midgard._

Sarah Ashworth hurried down the street with the collar of her jacket pulled up. She really didn’t mind the rain, but this rain was buffeted by a chill breeze that tugged at her hair, sending it billowing back over her shoulders. She sighed, turning the umbrella so it blocked as much of the wind and rain as possible. It could be worse, she thought, it could be snow. 

It was April, so winter breezes should be over, however, the breeze that tried to tug her umbrella from her hand held that wintry bite. She blinked furiously as rain blew into her eyes. A moment later, she walked into a tall hard something, and stumbled back a step.

“Are you all right?” an oddly accented male voice asked as strong hands caught her shoulders, steadying her.

She wiped one hand over her eyes, and had the insane urge to do so again. Sarah knew she was tall for a woman, but she had to look up at him. That wasn’t something she did very often. But when she did look up, she found herself lost in eyes the color of spring grass. “I…what?”

He smiled, and her heart fluttered in her chest. “Are you all right?” he repeated, “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Heat flooded her cheeks. “I’m sorry…it was my fault; my umbrella…” On cue, the breeze caught the umbrella, flipping it inside out before ripping it from her hand. In mute disbelief, she watched the umbrella spiral to a stop a few feet away.

“…has apparently decided to run away?” he finished for her after watching the umbrella’s antics.

“Apparently,” she chuckled, grinning at him. Raindrops slid into her eyes, and she brushed them away irritably, and blushed again when she saw those green eyes of his watching her.

“Here,” he said, and proffered his own umbrella, covering them both from the rain.

Her hand covered his where it held the handle, and she smiled when he seemed disconcerted. “Why don’t we walk together” she asked, “and share the umbrella?”

He smiled back at her, and suddenly she didn’t mind the rain much at all. “I would like that,” he said in that oddly accented voice.

As they started off into the rain, she said, “My name’s Sarah. What’s yours?”

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. “Loki,” he said softly, his voice barely audible above the wind, “I’m Loki.”

The name tickled something in her memory, but she couldn’t remember what it was. She smiled warmly at him. “Interesting name,” she said.

“Not many think so,” he replied. “I’m really no one special.”

“I would have to disagree,” Sarah argued, following his cue and deftly avoiding a puddle. “I can’t think of many people who would share their umbrella with a stranger.”

“Ah, but I’m sure many a man would share his umbrella with a beautiful woman on a rainy day.” His voice was light, but she couldn’t miss the way his face had tightened. 

_You think I’m beautiful_ , she wanted to say, but couldn’t bring voice to the words. Blushing, she walked beside him, watching him. He didn’t seem nervous, she thought, but those eyes of his kept glancing around, almost as if he were expecting an ambush. The breeze tangled chill fingers in his shoulder length black hair, sprinkling it occasionally with droplets of rain that managed to welcome cover of the umbrella. He favored black, she noted: black boots, black jeans, black leather jacket…the color suited him somehow. She could see him using the dark colors to blend easily into the shadows.

Which is probably why she’d walked into him. Between the twilight and the rain, she hadn’t seen him. 

“Is that where you’re headed?” Loki asked, shaking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see him pointing at the library at the corner. It was a beacon of light in the dreary rain. 

She nodded. “I have some research to do, and it’s the best place.”

They stopped just inside the doorway. He closed the umbrella and handed it to her. “Here,” he said, “you should keep this since yours abandoned you.” His lips twitched.

“But it’s yours…” she tried to argue.

“ _Was_ mine,” he challenged, “and now it’s yours.” Loki’s smile was warm. “It would give me pleasure if you would keep it.”

What an odd way of speaking, she thought. “All right,” Sarah agreed, “but you have to give me a chance to thank you. Let me buy you a coffee sometime? Say an hour or so?”

“Coffee?” he sounded confused.

“Or…or a drink then?” she was reluctant to let him go. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something about him appealed to her. It wasn’t just how drop dead gorgeous he was. There seemed almost an…”old world” charm to him. 

His expression cleared. “Oh, a drink…I would like that very much.”

“Excellent!” she said, grinning. “In an hour then?”

“Will that give you enough time for your research?” Loki asked.

Sarah didn’t really care much about her research at the moment. She just wanted to spend more time with him. Research could wait a bit. “More than enough,” she said. “Meet me here in an hour?” 

He nodded, smiling. “See you then,” he said before turning and headed back out into the rain.

She watched him go with no little reluctance. An hour, she silently groaned. It was going to be the longest hour of her life.

Loki left the library and waited in the dark just outside. Using his magic, he cloaked himself so no one would notice him. The rain didn’t bother him, not with his collar pulled up so the rain wouldn’t slide down his neck. 

He was curious about the Midgardian female. He’d seen her hurrying through the rain, noticing her struggles with her umbrella, and something had shifted inside him. He wanted to know more of her. His lips twitched as he recalled the look on her face when the wind had taken her umbrella. 

He didn’t miss the way she’d looked at him. He’d seen that look many times on Asgard. Except there, they had only wanted Thor’s little brother. This female…Sarah…seemed different. 

He leaned against the wall, kept his gaze on the front door of the library, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah fidgeted at one of the tables. Her eyes kept glancing at the clock on the far wall, her watch, her phone…basically everything that could tell time. Her hour was almost up, and she wished it would hurry. She’d have given up and left twenty minutes ago if she’d thought Loki was outside waiting for her. He wouldn’t be outside in the rain. If he were going to wait, he would have just waited in the library with her, she’d reasoned.

She sighed, trying to focus again on the books in front of her, but she gave up. Her head was filled with eyes the color of spring grass, shoulder length black hair, and an oddly accented voice. As she gathered the books into a pile, preparing to put them back, she tried to place his accent. It wasn’t British…at least not any inflection she recognized. It wasn’t Australian either. Maybe somewhere in Europe? 

Shaking her head, she set the books on the return cart, and gathered up her things. She wondered what he would think if he looked at her notes. His name figured prominently in the margins and several doodles which could only be considered him if one was being extremely generous. Hey, I tried, she thought, running her finger over one drawing.  
She remembered the delicious sensation of his hand over hers as they’d held the umbrella. He had large strong hands with long nimble fingers. She shivered. Giving herself a shake, Sarah packed her bag, slipped on her jacket, scooped up Loki’s umbrella and headed for the door. She cleared the doorway with five minutes left to the hour. Well, maybe he would be early, she hoped. 

Sarah skidded to a stop at the bottom of the library steps yet within the circle of light that ringed the library. Her eyes scanned the darkness which extended into the park, but she didn’t see him. Well, he wasn’t waiting for her. It looked like he wasn’t as impatient as she was. At least it had stopped raining while she was inside, she thought, even if the air still held a chill. 

As she glanced into the park once more, she noticed a shadow that seemed to materialize from the deeper darkness. It seemed to shift, and Sarah retreated a step, suddenly unsure. The figure stepped closer to the light, and she realized it was Loki. He looked at her curiously. “Is everything all right?”

She returned his gaze. The shadow she’d seen…she shook her head. “Sorry,” she apologized, smiling at him, “probably reading a bit too much.”

“What was it you were researching again?” he asked, stopping in front of her.

“It’s really rather boring,” Sarah hedged, looking away.

He tipped her chin so their gazes met again. “Tell me.”

She found herself speaking before she even realized it, “I’m researching the role of Viking women in everyday life. Some archeological evidence suggests that there were many more female warriors than previously determined. There’s going to be an expedition to Newfoundland, and this paper I’m working on will determine if I can go or not.” She blinked, unsure why she’d mentioned that. Unsettled, she turned away from him and started down the dimly lit path through the park. After a moment, she heard his footsteps as he followed her. His hand curled around hers, and she found herself smiling as she twined her fingers with his.

“Why wouldn’t you be able to go, if that’s what you truly wish?” he asked, his black brows drawn in a frown. 

“Only so many people can go with Dr. Engstrom. There’s only so much funding.” She shrugged. Beside her, Loki froze, and she opened her mouth to ask him why. His green eyes intent on hers, he shook his head before darting his gaze back into the darkness.

“Well, look at what we have here.”

There were four of them, and they spread out over the path. Belatedly, Sarah realized they were trying to surround them. Sarah had seen them before but never together. They had been hanging around on the fringes of campus for awhile. The campus police had put out warnings about them. Apparently they’d attacked a girl, and she’d filed a restraining order against them.

The park was in the heart of the campus. They weren’t allowed on campus. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a campus cop to handle them. Loki stepped in front of Sarah, his gaze never leaving the four in front of them.

“We don’t want any trouble,” Sarah said from behind him, her eyes darting among the four.

The tallest one, a blond, smirked. “It’s a shame you found us then,” he chuckled.

Loki’s eyes seemed in constant motion, moving between the four in front of them and into the trees just beyond the dim light. “Where’s your friend?” he asked. “Did he get lost in the trees?”

Sarah blinked at Loki. “What…” the word died on her lips as a fifth man stepped onto the path behind her. “Crap.”

Loki didn’t move, but said to Sarah, “Just trust me. You’ll be fine.”

“Ooh, your boyfriend thinks he’s all that…that he can take all of us.”

Loki smiled then. “I know I am,” he said simply, “and I not only can…I will take all of you.”

Sarah’s hand was light on Loki’s shoulder. “Loki…”

“Just trust me, Sarah. I will not let you be hurt,” he said, patting her hand.

“Oooh, Sarah, huh? I think we’re gonna have some fun tonight, _Sarah_ ,” the blond leader mocked. 

It was the last thing he said because that’s the moment Loki chose to move, and he was Loki’s first target. The blond leader was on the ground before Sarah could blink. Loki’s hand shot out, and daggers flew, catching two and sending them flying backward.

An arm caught her, spinning her around. Sarah didn’t think. She lifted the umbrella Loki had given her and slammed it against her attacker’s head. He staggered, and she took the opportunity to kick him in the groin, hard. Her attacker sank to his knees with a groan.

“Well done,” Loki said at her ear, and Sarah whirled. He caught her and easily disarmed her. “It’s only me,” he explained, “you’re safe.”

She glanced over his shoulder and saw the truth of his words. The other four attackers were sprawled in various positions. Three were groaning in pain, much like her own attacker. Only one was eerily silent, the blond leader, who lay on his back in the middle of the path, seemingly unconscious. She turned back to Loki, and that’s when it clicked: why his name had been so familiar.

As part of her class, she’d been forced to read about Norse Mythology. Besides Thor, God of Thunder and King of Asgard, a key figure was his brother, Loki. He was a warrior, a god… Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

Loki sighed, “I see you realize who I am.” He took a slow step closer, his armor shimmering back to the black clothes he’d been wearing before, and waited for her to retreat. Sarah didn’t move but kept her eyes on his. “Are you afraid of me now?” he asked.

Afraid? she asked herself. “No,” she replied, “not afraid.” She took a step and closed the distance between them. She lightly touched the right side of his chest, which only moments before had been covered by armor. It didn’t feel like armor. It was just a leather jacket, not armor at all.

One finger under her chin tilted her face up so their eyes met. After a moment, he said softly, “Your eyes are full of questions.”

Her attacker chose that moment to gain his feet. He took one step toward them before Loki turned and looked at him. Her attacker took one look at Loki, another at his friends who were still unconscious on the ground, turned and ran back into the trees.

Sarah couldn’t fight the grin that curved her lips, but she sighed when she looked again at the others on the ground. She turned to find Loki looking at her curiously once more. “We should go,” she said, reclaiming the bag she’d dropped and his umbrella before taking his hand and leading him down the path through the park.

“For a drink?” he asked, letting her lead him. He twined his fingers with hers. 

Sarah nodded, smiling at Loki over her shoulder.

***************************

Loki stood in front of Sarah’s desk, listening to her moving around her kitchen. He ran a hand over the different books on the shelves next to her desk. Many of the titles held no appeal for him but there was one which did. It was a thick volume, plain, but it peaked his interest. He leaned one hip against the desk and read.

He was still reading when Sarah came into the room, two steaming mugs in her hands. She blinked in surprise at the volume in his hands. “Which play are you reading?”

He hadn’t moved when she came in, so she doubted she’d surprised him. Without looking up, he quoted, “We cannot all be masters, nor all masters cannot be truly follow’d.”

Sarah frowned. “Which one is that from?”

One dark brow rose in question as he looked at her. “You don’t know?”

“I haven’t read the entire book yet,” she replied, crossing the room to him, and holding out one of the mugs to him. “I’ve only read a few old favorites.”

Loki closed the book and set it back on her desk. “Which ones?” he asked, taking one of the mugs from her. He looked at the tan liquid curiously. 

“Macbeth, for one,” she replied, taking a sip from her mug. “And that’s just coffee.” She watched him take a reluctant sip. He blinked in surprise before taking a larger sip. She smiled behind her mug. “So, which play is that from?” she asked.

He held the mug in his hands, as if warming them. “Othello,” he replied, his eyes on the liquid in the mug. “But you have other questions, do you not?” He lifted his gaze to her.

She frowned, thinking, before saying, “We should sit down. This may take awhile.” Putting action to words, she headed to the couch on the other side of the small room. It faced a widescreen television set up with a Playstation 3 just beneath it, which Loki also eyed dubiously. “Is this your first time here?”

He sat beside her, his eyes still on the electronics. “In your…apartment, yes,” he answered, pausing over the unfamiliar term.

This is going to be a long conversation, she thought.

“Is there something wrong with long conversation?” Loki asked, not looking at her, setting the mug on the table beside the couch and moving forward to investigate the television. 

Sarah blinked. She hadn’t said that out loud. “You can read my mind?” she asked.

He didn’t reply; he was too busy investigating the television. He pushed a button, and the screen came on, revealing a rerun of Supernatural. He stepped back, startled, as the sound came on. He grinned. “This is extraordinary.”

Sam and Dean were talking to Balthazar about Celine Dion. “It’s the Titanic episode,” she mused aloud.

He turned to look at her. “The what?” 

She opened her mouth to reply and then closed it again, shaking her head. “Never mind that,” she said, frowning at him. “You can read my mind?” she asked again.

He looked suddenly uncomfortable as he came back over, sitting beside her once more. He reclaimed his mug of coffee. “Yes,” he said, taking a sip. “Not just yours,” he said, smiling charmingly at her, “everyone’s.” She processed that and then struggled to remember what she’d thought about him while he was around. She blushed as she watched his smile widen before he drained the mug. “Is there more?” he asked, gesturing toward the mug.

Sarah nodded, draining her own mug. Rising, she took his mug from him and headed into the kitchen. Once the door between the living room and kitchen swung shut, she leaned on the counter in front of the coffeepot. He could read minds; he was a god, for crying out loud. She tried to remember everything she’d read about him in that Norse Mythology class. He was the adopted brother of Thor, who had become king of Asgard when Odin had stepped down. Loki was a warrior who had fought alongside Thor throughout the realms. Called the God of Mischief by some translations, he was also considered the God of Justice, as he dealt with a fairer hand than his brother. 

Her thoughts were so focused on Loki as she automatically spooned sugar into both mugs, she hadn’t realized he’d entered the kitchen behind her until he spoke, “I’m not much different than you.”

Sarah’s hand shook, and sugar spilled over the countertop. She reached for a paper towel to clean up, and Loki moved behind her, his hand covering hers. She froze at his touch, her heart hammering in her ears. He turned her to face him, his body close. “You are afraid of me,” he softly accused.

She shook her head. “No, I’m not afraid,” she said. He didn’t frighten her; he intrigued her, and it wasn’t because of what he was. From the moment she’d encountered him on the way to the library, he’d fascinated her. He’d shared his umbrella with her and called her beautiful. He’s smiled at her, and she’d melted. He was unlike anyone she’d ever known, and she wanted to know so much more. Her eyes met his, and he looked away after a moment; his gaze sliding over her like a touch.

“Your heart,” he said, one hand lightly brushing over the left side of her chest, “it’s racing, pounding.”

She nodded. She couldn’t hide that if she tried. “That’s not from fear,” she said softly. She found herself clutching the counter behind her to keep her hands off of him. She wanted  
to touch him…peel those clothes off of him…

“Then what…” his gaze met hers, and she froze, seeing the wonder in his eyes. She blushed, realizing he must have read her thoughts. “Not just that,” he said, his voice as soft as hers. His fingers lightly traced the blush on her cheek. “Your eyes…I can see your need in your eyes.”

“Does that surprise you?” Her voice was husky, and her fingers ached from clutching at the countertop. 

His hands slid over her shoulders and down her arms. “Yes,” he answered simply as his hands gently pulled hers away from the countertop and rested them on his chest.

Sarah’s fingers curled in the black fabric. “Why?” He was so close, but she needed to be closer. He shook his head, his hands gliding down her sides and around her, gripping her backside and pulling her closer against him. His body was hard against hers, and she couldn’t suppress a shudder at the hard length of him against her core. His grip tightened and he moved against her. She moaned but she caught herself, pushing against his chest. “No,” the word was a breathless whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again, “No.” Her voice was stronger but not by much. She leaned back and he met her gaze. Emerald fire swept over her, and she shuddered again. “Tell me why,” she demanded.

There was admiration in his small smile. “Very well,” he began, “you know about Thor.” It was a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyway. “Women have tried for years to get close to my brother through me or settled on me as being one step away from the throne.” Sarah thought there was more to it than that; that Loki didn’t quite understand the attraction he held in his own right. Again his lips twitched into a small smile. He moved forward, pressing intimately against her. She sucked in her breath, struggling to hold him at arm’s length. “But, you…” he shook his head, “you don’t see that when you look at me, do you?” He bent closer; his lips hovered over hers. “What do you see?”

“You,” she breathed, “I see you.” Her hands fisted in his shirt as she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. It was his turn to shudder, and he kissed her back, his mouth moving expertly over hers. She groaned into his mouth, and he flexed his hips against hers. She moved against him, arching her hips against his.  
He tore his mouth free, pressed his forehead against hers. “You steal my sanity,” he groaned.

“Then let us be mad together.” She let go of his shirt and slid her hands into his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The key turned in the lock, and Sarah opened her apartment door. She walked in, shut the door behind her, and leaned against it. She looked around the empty living room and sighed, a sad smile curving her lips. Pushing off from the door, she walked through the apartment, double checking to make sure that she really had everything. All the closets and cabinets were empty. The furniture was either in storage or had been donated to the Salvation Army. 

She paused in the bedroom doorway. Her smile widened. Even though the room was as empty as the rest of the apartment, memories still bombarded her.  
Loki.

She quickly shut the bedroom door, her thoughts lingering on Loki. How many times, how many ways, had they made love? He’d broken the headboard that one time, and she’d had to have it replaced. That had been an interesting explanation. Then there had been that couch which had needed the cushions repaired...the leg of the kitchen table had had to be replaced. Loki, it seemed, was hard on furniture.

Oh, but she had enjoyed it. She enjoyed him. She loved him, and, miracle of miracles, he loved her, too. 

Sarah found herself in the kitchen, and she leaned on the doorframe. Her gaze went to the counter. That first time, he’d held her there. Her cheeks heated, remembering how he’d held her there, his body hard against hers. 

Arms slid around her waist, and she leaned into Loki’s embrace. He nuzzled her neck. “Fond memories?” he chuckled, nipping at her earlobe.

She turned in the circle of his arms. “Most definitely.” She slid her hands over his chest, around his neck, and into his hair. She loved running her fingers through the shoulder length black locks. His lips curled into a smile against her cheek, and then his mouth was on hers. She sighed into his mouth, and he took advantage, his tongue tasting, teasing. His hands slid down, gripping her backside, pulling her hard against him.

He broke the kiss, nipping her bottom lip. “I thought we were supposed to be leaving,” he said, gently urging her into the kitchen.

“We are,” she groaned, pushing at his shoulders. He reluctantly let her go, but not before kissing her again, leaving them both breathless. “You will be the death of me,” she chuckled, giving him another push.

He cupped her cheek in his palm, his face gone suddenly serious. “Not for many years to come, I hope,” he said solemnly.

She pulled him down for a soft, lingering kiss. Her mortality wore on him, she knew. He wasn’t immortal but much more long-lived than she was. “I love you,” she breathed against his lips when their kiss ended.

He leaned his forehead against hers, their bodies close. “I love you, too.”

**************************

Sarah’s face was buried in Loki’s shoulder as she clung to him. Wind rushed past, pulling at her hair, her clothes as he held her tightly. The one glance she’d risked had made her dizzy and had her nearly throwing up on Loki. They were traveling through a kaleidoscopic rainbow of color, racing through space. His arms tightened around her, and a moment later, she felt something solid beneath her feet. Within the safety of his arms, she stumbled briefly before she gained her footing. His strong hands righted her as the colors and wind faded. She looked around in awe. 

The entire room was round and golden. Spiked circles spun to a lazy stop around her, and the entire ceiling of the room was clear. She could see thousands upon thousands of stars glittering beyond the glass. A man cloaked in golden armor stood upon the raised dais in the center of the room; a gleaming golden sword hilt in his hands while the blade was embedded within the dais. “Heimdall,” Loki greeted him, and Sarah had a flash of memory: “Let’s put on a show for Heimdall, shall we?” Heat flooded her cheeks, and Loki chuckled softly beside her.

Heimdall nodded solemnly at Loki then turned his gaze to Sarah. She blinked, startled, as his eyes were amber but more than that. There was a sparkle, as if galaxies were mirrored in those eyes. He nodded solemnly to Sarah. “Welcome to Asgard.” She nodded in return, her hand gripping Loki’s tightly. Heimdall turned back to Loki. “This is most unusual, Prince.”

Sarah’s eyes widened and she turned to look at Loki. He was blushing. “Prince?” she asked.

He nodded once, not looking at her. To Heimdall, he said, “My brother knows…”

“Your brother is ever wont to give you anything you ask for,” Heimdall interrupted.

“It’s because he’s saved Thor’s life more times than we can count, eh, Loki?”

Sarah spun, and she found herself clutching Loki’s hand even tighter. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he watched the three men walk in. One had thick black hair and bore what Sarah thought of as Asian features. Another appeared to be as tall as Loki, but had blond hair. He was impeccably groomed and completely charming. The last was a bear of a man with long red hair and thick red beard. “Allow me to introduce the Warriors Three,” Loki began. “Fandral,” he gestured to the blond, who stopped in front of her and bowed low. He winked at her as he rose, and she sidled closer to Loki, who chuckled. “Hogun,” the Asian man nodded in response, and Sarah nodded back. “And Volstagg,” the bear of a man bowed low, much as Fandral had. His armor creaked as he straightened. “I must admit,” Loki continued, “I did not expect to find anyone waiting for our arrival.”  
“We are under orders, Loki,” Fandral said, moving closer and clapping Loki on the back. “Your brother wishes to meet your new bride.” Fandral smiled warmly at Sarah, and she realized he had been who had spoken about Loki saving Thor’s life.

Loki didn’t seem at all pleased, but he did seem resigned as he gestured to Fandral, “lead on, then.” 

Hogun and Volstagg exchanged a look before turning to lead the way out. Fandral stayed close to Sarah and Loki. “She is a pretty thing,” Fandral said as they cleared the doorway, “are there more like her back home?”

Sarah’s blush deepened, and she moved to Loki’s other side, as far from Fandral as she could get. Loki slid an arm around her waist. “She’s one of a kind,” he said, smiling down at her.

“Pity,” he chuckled, grinning as he watched her lean against Loki, her arm around his waist. “I can’t remember ever seeing a woman blush so often.”

Loki’s smile widened as Sarah ducked her head. He kissed the top of her head, and her arm around his waist gave a gentle squeeze. They reached the horses then, and Sarah drew up short. “Loki, I can’t…I don’t know…”

“You’ll ride with me until I can teach you,” he assured her, boosting her into the saddle. Her whole body went stiff, sitting ramrod straight as the horse sidestepped. He climbed up behind her, settling behind her in the saddle, and he slid his arm around her waist. “Just relax. You’ll be fine.”

She leaned back against him, her heart hammering in her ribs. “We’re so high up,” she squeaked, one hand clutching the pommel of the saddle and the other his arm around her waist. 

His chuckle was close to her ear, “Just wait until you see how high the beds are.” She didn’t get a chance to respond as they set off down the bifrost.

**********************

Sarah followed close on Loki’s heels as they walked into the throne room. The Warriors Three abandoned them at the entrance, and Volstagg clapped her on the back as she passed him, nodding approvingly at her. She stumbled and Loki caught her, biting back a smile. 

They crossed the immense room, and Loki slowed his pace slightly so they walked side by side. She found his hand and twined her fingers with his. He gave her a gentle squeeze. “It will be fine,” he said softly so only she could hear.

“I hope so,” she replied just as softly.

They stopped at the foot of a base of stairs. At the top was an immense golden throne that seemed made to fit the man sitting on it. Thor, King of Asgard and Loki’s brother, was huge. While Loki’s armor favored green and gold, Thor’s was muted shades of gray and silver, embellished with gleaming circles of gold and completed with a crimson cape that trailed down over the side of the throne.

“BROTHER!” Thor’s voice boomed, echoing through the hall as he rose from the throne and descended the stairs. “You’ve been away from home too long, brother!” He reached Loki and Sarah’s hand was ripped from Loki’s as Thor pulled him into a bear hug. 

Loki thumped him on the back. “I missed you, too, brother,” Loki said as Thor set him on his feet. He stepped away from Thor, caught Sarah’s arm, and tugged her forward. “This is Sarah.”

Thor turned to her, and she fought against her first instinct to hide behind Loki. She had grown used to Loki being taller than her, but so far, everyone here was taller than her. As for Thor, he wasn’t just taller, but huge. A bigger bear of a man than Volstagg, she thought. He turned to her, and she stiffened her spine. She had nothing to fear.   
He was only King of Asgard, brother of the man she loved, and held their future in his paws…hands. No big deal, she thought.   
Just beyond Thor, Sarah saw Loki’s grin, and knew he’d heard her thought. She smiled at him.

“Brother,” Thor began, “I would like a moment alone with your would-be bride.”

Sarah’s head whipped back to Thor. What? Why? she thought. 

“Why…” Loki began, but Thor held up one hand.

“I would only take the measure of your would-be bride. That is all.” He smiled, and Loki appeared to relax just a little. 

Loki walked to Sarah and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be close,” he assured her quietly. She nodded once, lightly gripped his arm as he came close and then let him go. She watched him walk down the long hall and disappear through the doors where the Warriors Three waited.

“So, you’re the female,” Thor’s voice was condescending, “You’re a little thing, aren’t you?”

Sarah had a fleeting thought of being back on Earth and being as tall or taller than most men she knew. It was enough to loosen the sudden stiffening of her spine. “I’m not much different than other women on Eart…Midgard.”

Thor circled her slowly. “Loki has visited Midgard many times.” He moved behind her, and she refused to turn to follow his movements. “He’s had many females, both on Midgard and here in Asgard.” He continued his circle. “What is so special about you that he would take you to wife?”

What indeed, she thought. She’d asked herself that very question. She gave herself a mental shake. Loki loved her. Did it really matter why?

Thor stopped in front of her. Blue eyes bore into her dark ones. “Have nothing to say, female?”

Sarah bit back her temper, but she couldn’t keep the glare out of her eyes. Brother or not, if he called her ‘female’ one more time… “No, I don’t have an answer for you. Why does he love me? Ask him.”

His lip curled in a sneer. “I’m asking you, female,” he said, poking her in the chest.

Without thinking, she smacked his hand away. “Do not touch me again. I don’t give a shit if you’re his brother, King of Asgard, God of all bloody creation.” Thor blinked, and she kept on going, “I don’t know why he loves me, I only know he does, and I love him. I would die for him. Is that answer enough for you?” She poked him in the chest for good measure.

There was a moment of ringing silence. She was vaguely aware of running footsteps, and had a fleeting thought of being arrested for poking the king in the chest. She was startled out of the thought when Thor burst out laughing and scooped her up in a bear hug. Air whooshed out of her in a rush and she struggled for a moment before he let her go again. As she sucked air into her lungs, she heard applause and saw the Warriors Three watching avidly and applauding before she was pulled into Loki’s arms. “Well done, brother,” Thor said, clapping Loki on the back, “it appears you have a warrior.”

“It was a test?” Sarah said, her voice raising an octave on the last word. 

Loki’s arms tightened around her. “I could have told you as much, Thor,” Loki said, “she nearly unmanned an attacker the day we met.”

“Really?” Thor sounded surprised. “That is a story I look forward to hearing after your wedding.” He clapped Loki on the back. “Show your bride our home…her future home. On the morrow, you will be wed!” He ascended the steps to his throne, his last words clearly a dismissal.

Volstagg awkwardly patted Sarah’s shoulder. “Knew you had it in you,” he said. “I could see you had spirit from the moment I saw you.”

“Thanks,” Sarah said, nearly marching out of the throne room. When the doors had shut behind them, she rounded on Loki. “Your brother is an ass.”

Loki grinned. “But he is my brother.”

“It’s a big palace,” Fandral quipped, “perhaps you can avoid him most of the time.”

Sarah’s gaze whipped to Loki. “We’re going to live here?” Well, what had she thought? It was his home. 

And it was huge and a palace and completely foreign to someone used to a one bedroom apartment. 

Loki’s arms slid around her, pulling her close. “We can live anywhere you want,” he said, his forehead against hers, “home is where you are, wherever that may be.”

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, “Westley over there has a point…it is a big place.” Loki laughed.

Fandral’s blond brows drew down. “Westley? Who is Westley?”

“A great hero, I’m sure,” Volstagg said, watching with a smile as Loki kissed Sarah. He elbowed Fandral. “We can ask him later, let’s give them some privacy.” He suited action to words, gripped Fandral’s arm, and pulled him away from the couple.

“Privacy? They’re at the doors to the throne room. Hardly private,” Fandral complained, glancing back at Loki and Sarah who were now speaking in hushed tones. Volstagg gave him a push, and they left the couple behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

“But will it work?” Loki asked Frigga. “Has it been tried before?”

Frigga had watched her son pace the length of her sitting room for the better part of an hour. “Just because I have not seen it done does not mean it will not work,” she said, laying her hand on his arm when he paused beside her. 

Loki ran his hands through his hair and continued to pace. “I just…I can’t bear to lose her, Mother.”

Frigga rose from her seat, crossed to stop in front of him, and laid her hands on his shoulders as she looked up at him. “If you do not try it, you will definitely lose her.” 

“In eighty years, give or take,” he argued, “not now.”

“Eighty years, one hundred years…that’s a heartbeat. You’ll never be ready to let her go.” He tried to turn away, and she gripped his chin, forcing his gaze to hers. “Give her the choice.”

Loki’s green eyes searched Frigga’s blue ones. He knew there was no other way, not if he wanted Sarah to be with him always. He nodded once. “I will.”

********************

Sarah stood at the balcony rail. All of Asgard lay before her, rich and beautiful, and at its core rested the rainbow bridge, the bifrost, and the dome at its end gleamed golden. It was a sight she’d grown used to over the last three months; one she thought she would never tire of. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Loki growled. His hand on her shoulder spun her to face him. 

“I have been listening,” she replied gently, “and now I am thinking. You’ve been mulling this over for…how long now? And you want me to make a decision as soon as I’m asked?”

“I thought your decision would be clear, wife,” he nearly spat the last word. “It appears I was wrong.”The hurt in his green eyes belied the anger of his words.

Biting back a sigh, she gently cradled his face in her palms. “Loki, my dear heart, I love you with all I am. I came here to Asgard, giving up all I’ve ever known, to be with you.” She pulled him down and kissed him very softly before whispering, “Being mortal is all I’ve ever known, all that I’ve ever expected to be. And now…” she shook her head slowly, “now, you tell me that there’s this magic…apple…that can make me live as long as you.” Her dark eyes searched his green ones, and she sighed, “Whatever I choose doesn’t affect only me.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Loki readily agreed, “but I’m the one who…”

“…who doesn’t understand what I’m trying to say,” Sarah said, taking his hand and laying on her lower belly. “Loki, love, you’re going to be a father.”

His green eyes widened as he looked down at his hand on her belly. His fingers splayed out, and he looked back up at her. “You’re sure? We’re going to have a child?”

She smiled at the wonder in his eyes. “Yes, love, a child.” Her hand covered his where it rested. “And he or she should be born in about seven months, if my math is right.”

“Conceived here in Asgard,” he murmured, looking down at her. She nodded, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. “A child.” His voice was soft, reverent. 

Sarah smoothed her hands over his back, listening to his heart beneath her ear. “Yes, a child…so any choice I make won’t affect only me, but him as well,” she leaned back, looked up at him, “or her.” She grinned up at him, and, after a moment, he grinned back.

*********************************

“What is this again?” Sarah asked. She was laying on her back on a table. What looked like a red hologram outline of her body, inside out, floated above her. 

The woman working the equipment, Eir, smiled benevolently at her. “It’s a Soul Forge. We use it to make sure everything is as it should be.”

Sarah digested this information, was about to speak again, but that was when she saw her. At first glance, it looked like a mass of lines and shapes, but the more she looked, she could make out shapes she recognized as parts of the body; in this case, very tiny ones. Her eyes fixated on the tiny heart beating rapidly. “And is everything as it should be?” Sarah asked Eir in a small voice.

“So it would appear,” Eir replied, smiling. 

Running footsteps sounded in the hall just before the doors flew open. Loki raced to her side. “What’s going on? I just got back…” He looked from Sarah to the glowing image above her. Sarah could tell the moment that Loki saw the tiny heartbeat. He wore the same look on his face as when she first told him she was pregnant. He turned to Eir. “Is that…” he paused, shaking his head, “is everything well?”

Eir smiled as she patted Loki on the back. “All is well, my Prince.” She pressed a few buttons, and the hologram disappeared. Eir smiled at Sarah as she helped her sit up. “Just remember to take things easy for awhile, and if you experience any other problems, let me know.” 

Loki helped Sarah off the table. “ _Other_ problems?” he asked, leading her from the room.

“Thank you,” she called to Eir over her shoulder as Loki walked with her. “I’m fine,” she said to Loki, one hand on his arm and the other on her belly. “Did you see her heartbeat?”

He stopped just outside the door and, with hands on her shoulders, turned her to face him. “What happened, Sarah?”

She didn’t meet his eyes. He’d had to have heard what happened when he got back from Vanaheim or he wouldn’t have known she was with the healers. “I…had a little problem,” she said quickly. “Did you catch the raiders?” She tried to move out of his grasp. 

It didn’t work. Keeping one had on her shoulder, he used the other to tilt her face up to his. “Sarah…”

There was no mistaking the worry in his green eyes. She blew out a breath. “I fainted, but Eir assured me that it was nothing serious. It happens to pregnant women on Midgard all the time.”

Loki looked dubious. “Somehow I doubt that.”

“Seriously, I am fine.” She took his hand and placed it on her belly. Their daughter moved under his hand, and a smile curved his lips. “She’s fine.”

“A daughter,” he said softly, “that what Eir said?”

“That’s what I saw in the Soul Forge,” she replied. She took his hand in hers and started down the hallway. 

*******************************

“I should be in there,” Loki growled as he paced the hallway outside the bedroom he shared with his wife. “Oh Midgard, husbands are present at births all the time.”

“This is not Midgard, Loki,” Fandral lounged against the wall. “If you wanted to keep Midgardian customs, you should have stayed on Midgard with her.” He ignored the scowl Loki shot his way. “Your mother is with her, and she would let you know if something was amiss.”

Behind the closed door, Sarah cried out again. Loki made for the door, and Volstagg stepped in front of it, arms crossed over his chest. “Move,” Loki insisted. 

Volstagg shook his head. “Women do this all the time;” he said, “it’s what they’re made for. She will be fine.”

Loki ignored him. “Move, or I will move you.”

Another cry echoed beyond the closed door, stretching into a scream until a new cry, an infant’s, filled the air. Loki had just put his hands on Volstagg to shove him out of the way when the doors opened, and Frigga appeared in the doorway. Her eyes met Loki’s. “Loki…”

Volstagg moved before Loki could shove him out of the way, and Loki raced past his mother, skidding to a stop at the side of the bed. The bottom half of the bed was full of blood, and the healers were still there, trying to stop the bleeding. Sarah lay with the child on her belly. Her hand shook as she gently cupped the mop of black curls on their daughter’s head. Their daughter was reaching for her, but Sarah was too weak to hold her. “No,” Loki breathed, moving to sit beside her. 

“Loki,” Sarah whispered. Her other hand found his, and he winced. She was ice cold and so pale. “Love you, husband,” she breathed.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he looked up to find his mother. She held up a plate with slices of golden apple on it. “She must eat this now. I fear the only reason she’s made it through the birth is that we’ve been feeding her the juice.” She nodded to one of the healer’s, and they gathered up the baby, swaddling her in blankets before taking away from the bed. Sarah’s hand weakly reached for the child.

He took a piece of fruit; put it to his wife’s lips. “Please,” he whispered, “love, please, eat this.” Tears pooled in his eyes. He’d never seen her like this, so weak…so… _mortal_.

“So tired,” she said softly, and he slipped the fruit between her lips. She dutifully chewed, if slowly, until it was gone. He then fed her, piece by piece, until all the apple slices were gone. The hand that still held his squeezed gently and her eyes closed. 

Loki reached for her, but Frigga stopped him. “She’s only sleeping. Give it time to do its work, and let her rest.” She tugged at his arm. “Come, meet your daughter.”

He reluctantly left Sarah’s side and joined his mother on the other side of the room beside a tall cradle. The wood gleamed with spirals reminiscent of the golden dome of the bifrost. The bedding was dark green shot with intricate gold embroidery. His daughter lay in the middle of the bedding, bundled in a green blanket, apparently sleeping. Her skin was pale, close to her mother’s natural color, but the thick shock of black hair on her head was all his. He smiled, leaning over to lightly run a finger over his daughter’s cheek. She turned to his touch, and her mouth moved, looking for nourishment. 

Loki’s dark brows pinched into a frown as he looked from his sleeping daughter to his wife, seemingly asleep in their bed. He blinked, seeing everyone gone except for his mother, who beamed down at the baby. The bedding was clean, as was Sarah. The garment was the same, he assumed, but it must have missed being bloodied. They wouldn’t have changed her while she slept. Frigga’s hand on his arm brought his attention to her. “She will sleep and she will heal. When she wakes, she will be as we are.” They both looked down at the baby. Unable to find nourishment, she was slowly sucking one chubby fist. “She will be as well, Eir believes; thanks to being of your blood and the juice of Idun’s apples.”

Loki winced. “Of my blood,” he said softly, “Jotun blood.” He knelt next to the cradle, looked down at her again. “She looks…” _normal_ , he wanted to say but the word wouldn’t escape his lips.

“She is newborn. We shall see how she grows. She may be her father’s daughter,” Frigga said with a smile, and when Loki’s shoulders hunched, she said, “Sarah has seen your Jotun form, has she not?” After a moment, Loki nodded. His eyes never left the baby’s pale skin. “And still Sarah loves you,” she said after a moment, “she will love this child no less because she is a part of you.” 

Loki nodded as he rose. He hugged Frigga, kissed her cheek, and went to sit by Sarah’s side. Frigga watched him surreptitiously wipe his eyes. With a sigh, she turned to the baby and ran a gentle hand over her granddaughter’s head before quietly leaving the room.

********************************

_5 Years Later…_

Sarah stood at the balcony rail. She could see the gently pulsing rainbow bridge which was the bifrost which ended at the golden dome. Heimdall would surely be on guard, she thought, watching over Asgard as he always did. She thought, fleetingly, of home. She wondered what chaos Earth was currently going through. It seemed so long ago when Loki had brought her through the bifrost…brought her home. 

“Mama, Mama, Mama!” 

Sarah turned to see Cecelia’s chubby little legs propelling her across the floor until she skidded to a stop in front of her. She knelt in front of her daughter, gathering her up into her arms, hugging her close before setting her back on her feet. “And what adventures have you been up to?” she asked, one hand rifling her daughter’s shoulder length ebony curls.

Bright green eyes twinkled up at her. They were so like her father’s eyes, even though his were rarely as merry as hers. Being Thor’s primary peacekeeper was wearing on him. “I want to fight like Auntie Sif when I get big!” Cecelia cried.

“So, you were at the training grounds again?” Sarah asked, one dark brow cocked in question. “And what have you been told about going to the training grounds without Daddy or me?”

Cecelia looked down, and slowly dragged one slippered foot back and forth over the marble tile. “I know I’m not s’posed to,” she said slowly then looked up at Sarah pleadingly, “but Uncle was there, and he picked me up, and he made me sit and watch from the balcony, and he said I would be a great warrior some day, like Auntie Sif, but I had to watch first because I’m too little right now.” Her dark brows knit in a frown, and her lower lip puffed up in a pout. “When will I stop being little?” 

“When you grow up,” Sarah said with a small while biting back a smile. Cecelia rolled her eyes, and Sarah couldn’t help but laugh. She gathered Cecelia close for another hug before setting the little girl on her feet. Rising, she held out her hand to Cecelia, “Come,” she said, “let’s…”

She didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence as the double doors opened, and Loki walked purposefully into the room. “What…may I ask…is this?” he asked, pulling a miniature wooden sword from behind his back.

“DADDY!”Cecelia cried, abandoning Sarah completely and running full tilt for her father. 

Sarah couldn’t help smiling as she watched Loki scoop up their daughter mid-stride and spin her in circles until they were both laughing. He set her on her feet, and kneeling in front of her with a smile, proffered the wooden sword. “I assume this is yours? Thor mentioned that you’d forgotten to take it with you today.” 

Cecelia took the sword solemnly, grinned suddenly, and twirled the sword much as Sif was wont to do. Since Cecelia’s chubby little hands weren’t nearly as experienced with swordplay, the small wooden sword clattered to the ground after a moment. Her lower lip puffed up in a pout, she glared at the sword. 

Loki ruffled her hair lovingly. “You’ll learn with practice, dear one,” he chuckled.

“Will you practice with me?” she asked hopefully. 

He shook his head. “We have our own lessons, remember?” he asked, waving one hand and conjuring a belt and sheath that would fit her small sword. She made to snatch it from him, but he kept it slightly out of reach. “Remember our deal,” he reminded, “your turn.” Loki set the small belt and sheath beside him, along with her sword.

Cecelia held her hands in front of her, palms up, and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. As Sarah watched, a faint blue tinge crept over her daughter’s skin. It started at her fingertips and worked slowly up her arms. Loki’s gaze lifted from their daughter to Sarah, waiting for a reaction. He worried when Sarah watched their lessons because the child’s skin almost always revealed her Jotun heritage, at least for a moment or two. Even after all this time, despite being loved by his family, he still despised the frost giant part of himself. 

Sarah smiled warmly at the pair, and as Loki’s lips twitched into a small answering smile, he turned back to Cecelia. The blue tinge faded as quickly as it had come, and after a moment, a small wriggling puppy took form in her hands. Giggling with delight, the child set the puppy on the floor. Reminiscent of Jingle, a small husky puppy in a storybook from home, the puppy bounded around Cecelia and her father, slipping on the marble tile once or twice before hunkering down and peeing less than an inch from Cecelia’s slipper.

Sarah sighed, and covered her face with one hand.

Loki chuckled, waved a hand, and the small puddle disappeared. “Well done, dear one!” Loki hugged their daughter. Cecelia beamed at her father’s approval and threw her arms around his neck in as tight a hug as she could manage. The puppy sat at Cecelia’s feet and dissolved slowly. 

After moment, Cecelia pulled back. One small chubby hand played with Loki’s shoulder length hair. “Daddy?”

“Yes, dear one?” he asked, smiling.

“Can I braid your hair?” Cecelia asked, her eyes transfixed on the ebony strands sliding through her fingers. 

Sarah chuckled, but turned it quickly into a cough when Loki looked at her. “Is that some Midgardian custom I’ve not been made aware of?” he asked her.

Unable to suppress a smile, Sarah answered, “She likes to braid my hair sometimes.”

Cecelia was nodding emphatically. “Mommy’s hair is a lot longer than yours.”

“Yes, it is,” Loki said fondly before turning to their daughter. “I suppose there’s no harm in it,” he said, sitting on the floor. Cecelia clapped with delight and dashed around to her father’s back. Her hands immediately tangled in his dark hair. Loki’s eyes met Sarah’s. “Come here, wife,” he said, extending one long fingered hand.

As long as they’d been together, that word never failed to cause her heart to leap in her chest. His knowing smile made her grin. She came to him and took his hand. With a tug, he pulled her onto his lap. Sarah laughed as he slid his arms around her. “Does she know what she’s doing?” he asked her softly.

Sarah glanced over his shoulder at Cecelia. Her brows were drawn down in concentration as her chubby little fingers slowly worked on his hair. Sarah couldn’t help but grin at Loki. “Somewhat,” she admitted. “At least she doesn’t just tie knots anymore.”

Loki blew out a breath and rolled his eyes.

“All done!” Cecelia crowed. “See, Mommy? Two braids…but not as long as yours.”

Sarah crawled off Loki’s lap and moved behind him to kneel beside her daughter. Two very messy and short braids hung just above his shoulders. “You’re getting better!” Sarah complimented, giving Cecelia a hug. 

“How do I get to see?” Loki asked.

The double doors boomed as they opened, cutting off any answer Sarah might have made. “Where is my warrior niece?! There is training to be done!”

“Uncle!” Cecelia called, waving her chubby arms. One small elbow caught Sarah in the nose, and she briefly saw stars. “Daddy and I were practicing and lookit what he let me do after I made the puppy!” She pointed at the twin braids she’d created in Loki’s hair.

“You look ravishing brother!” Thor chuckled, and Loki’s back stiffened, as it always did when Thor teased him. “All you’re missing are ribbons!”

“Green and gold to match Daddy’s armor,” Cecelia agreed.

“Cecelia…” Sarah began, but Loki interrupted her, “It’s alright, love.” He turned slowly and got to his feet. “Brother,” he nodded in Thor’s direction even as he extended a hand to Sarah. She took his hand, and Loki helped her to her feet. “Come to take her back to the training ground?” he asked, a small smile reappearing as he looked at Cecelia.

Thor scooped up Cecelia and spun her in a circle until she squealed with delight. “What do you say, niece? Sif is looking forward to training you.” 

Cecelia opened her mouth, and then remembering her mother’s earlier words, she turned to Sarah. “Mama, please?”

Sarah looked to Loki, who nodded imperceptibly. Sarah turned back to Cecelia. “Very well, but,” she added after Cecelia crowed with delight, “you are to be back in time for your lessons with me.”

“Mama!” she whined, clinging a bit tighter to Thor, “what’s the use of those guardian scribbles?”

Sarah’s mouth worked for a minute as she worked the words out. “Did you mean Midgardian scribbles?” she asked. She glanced at Loki, who, his lips twitching, nodded once at Thor. Thor found the marble tiles very interesting suddenly. 

Cecelia nodded. “Yep! Guardian scribbles, just like Uncle…”

“I believe it’s time we were off, little warrior!” Thor interrupted, “where is your sword?” He set her back on her feet. She ran to her father, who knelt to hand her the sword and sheath. She took them from him, turned, then turned back to hug him tightly. She let go and ran to Thor, who scooped her back up into his arms. Thor nodded to Sarah. “I will have her back in time for her lessons.” He nodded to Loki and turned to go.

“Brother?” Loki’s voice was soft, but Thor heard and turned back. “Keep her safe.”

Sarah waited for some quick reassurance, but it didn’t come. Instead, Thor nodded solemnly. “Always, brother.” He turned again with Cecelia in his arms. 

Cecelia waved at Loki and Sarah as she and Thor headed for the door. As they cleared the doorway, Cecelia said, “Uncle…can I braid your hair?” The doors shut before they could hear his response.

“She is her mother’s daughter,” Loki said, pulling Sarah into his arms. “I can remember when I first brought you here, and you begged me to take you to the training grounds.”

“I had different swordplay in mind than our daughter does,” she chuckled, sliding her arms around his neck.

“Ah yes, I seem to remember that,” he chuckled, nuzzling her neck. “I do believe that’s where she was conceived.” His tongue traced the shell of her ear.

Sarah shivered. “Quite possibly,” she breathed, her fingers tangling in his hair, undoing the braids.

He pulled his head back. “You undid all her hard work,” he chuckled, grinning down at her, “Cecelia will not be pleased.”

“Oh, I have a feeling she will be most pleased this evening.”

Loki frowned at Sarah’s mischievous grin. “And why is that?”

“Because she will get the news she has been wanting to hear for awhile now,” Sarah said airily, sliding out of Loki’s arms and heading for the balcony.

He caught her and spun her to face him. “What news?”

She took his hand and laid it on her belly. “She will have a brother.”

His face softened. “Another child?”

Sarah nodded. “A son, Eir says, and healthy…and I am healthy,” she added, seeing worry creep into his eyes. “But I have started drinking that horrid juice just to be safe.”

He cupped her cheek in his palm. “It saved your life before,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

“You saved me, Loki,” she said softly. “You loved me too much to let me go.”

“Surrender is not in my nature,” he said softly and kissed her gently. Sarah kissed him back, her hands slid down his chest to his waist and under his shirt. She nipped his lower lip, and he chuckled against her mouth, “Is it in yours, wife?” 

“Only to you, husband,” she replied, pulling back, and, taking his hands, walked backwards toward their bed. “How long do you think Thor and Sif will keep her occupied?”

“Long enough,” he laughed, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed.

The End


End file.
